Se vale soñar
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Nowaki llega a su casa y es recibido por un Hiroki muy extraño: ¡lo espera en la entrada llevando solo un delantal!. Usami se encuentra cansado y por ende no ataca a Misaki, por lo que éste decide tomar la iniciativa. Y Miyagi, al fin, no recibe como cena el repollo frito quemado que Shinobu siempre le cocina.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo. La fuente de los deseos**

Nowaki, Usami y Miyagi se encontraron en una plaza, cada uno regresando de sus respectivos trabajos. A pesar de conocerse de vista, casi nunca conversaron como era debido. Por lo tanto, aprovecharon la ocasión para hablar de ellos mismos y de sus respectivas parejas.

\- ¿Cómo va en el hospital, Kusama san? - Le preguntó Miyagi.

\- Va bien - Le respondió Nowaki - Aunque casi nunca tengo tiempo libre. Desearía estar siempre junto a Hiro san.

\- Me pasa lo mismo con Misaki - dijo un cansado Usami - últimamente estoy muy atareado con mi nueva novela y casi nunca lo veo. Y él está entre la facultad y su nuevo trabajo. ¿Y qué hay de tí, Miyagi sensei?

\- En lo personal, no tengo casi problemas con los encuentros - dijo Miyagi - pero cada vez que lo encuentro, me obliga a comer la misma comida una y otra vez. ¡Y encima cocina como el demonio! Aaah, cómo envidio a Kamijou, que tiene una "esposa" que le cocina todos los días. ¡y no me convida nada! - dijo esto mirando a Nowaki - y tu "esposa" seguro también cocinará rico. ¿No es así, Usami sensei? - le preguntó a Usami.

\- La verdad, si no fuera por Misaki, hace tiempo moriría de intoxicación - respondió Usami - Aún así, desearía que no se hiciera el difícil a la hora de "hacerlo". Aún espero el día en que tome la iniciativa, de eso hace cuatro años. Pero no, al final soy yo quien siempre lo termino atacándolo.

\- Al menos sus parejas siempre piensan en ustedes y se preocupan por su bienestar - les dijo Nowaki - A Hiro san, en cambio, le tengo que rogar para que se ponga cariñoso conmigo. Aún espero el día en que me reciba en casa con un delantal puesto. ¡se vería tan tierno!.

\- Y yo a que Shinobu me sorprenda con una deliciosa cena - dijo Miyagi - tampoco pido que sea un gourmet, pero por lo menos me sirva algo comestible.

\- Y yo deseo que Misaki me ataque y me dé donde me guste, cada vez que esté demasiado cansado como para hacerlo - dijo Usami, entusiasmado.

Tanto Miyagi como Nowaki lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

Cerca de donde estaban, unas chicas estaban conversando delante de una fuente. Los tres semes escucharon la conversación, dado que una de ellas habló acerca de "la fuente de los deseos".

\- ¿Me vas a decir que esta fuente hace tus sueños realidad? - preguntó una de las chicas.

\- ¡Sí! - le respondió su amiga - el otro día le pedí que me hiciera aprobar el examen de matemáticas. ¡y pasé! Y eso que no estudié nada. Jajajajja

\- mmmh... No te creo, pero haré el intento. Capaz así consiga novio.

\- Y yo deseo que nadie me sorprenda viendo yaoi.

\- ¡No seas pervertida! Jajajaja.

Las chicas sacaron sus monedas, cerraron sus ojos pidiendo sus deseos en sus mentes y lanzaron las monedas a la fuente.

Cuando se fueron, los tres semes se acercaron a la fuente y, para sorpresa del trío, las monedas desaparecieron.

\- ¿Entonces... Será cierto...? - empezó a decir Nowaki.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡no seas supersticioso! - dijo Miyagi - aunque me sorprende que no estén las monedas.

\- ¿Y si lo intentamos? - sugirió Usami - Hace semanas Misaki me regaló unas canicas mágicas y mis deseos se hicieron realidad.

\- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! - dijo un emocionado Nowaki - ¡Ya quiero ver realidad mis deseos!

\- ¡Yo también!- dijo Usami, sacando su moneda.

\- Bueno, para no sentirme excluido, creo que también lo haré - dijo un resignado Miyagi, preguntándose cómo fue que Hiroki conocía a personas tan extrañas.

Los tres, entonces, sacaron sus monedas, cerraron sus ojos, pidieron sus deseos en sus mentes y arrojaron las monedas al agua.

Y esa misma noche, les esperaría una sorpresa.

 **Nota final:** Bien, y aquí termina el prólogo. Este fic contará con tres capítulos (uno para cada pareja) y un epílogo. Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida :)


	2. Capitulo 1: Masajes de relax y algo más

**Capitulo 1: masajes de relax y algo más.**

Usami llegó a su departamento muy cansado. Acababa de entregar su manuscrito, asistir a las reuniones con los editores y escuchar las suplicas de Aikawa de escribir nuevas novelas BL inspirados en Misaki. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era comer la comida de Misaki, recibir unos masajes y dormir.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad. A Misaki le extrañaba que Usami no le hubiese atacado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado por lo que, luego de comer, le dijo que le haría unos masajes.

\- Si, me parece bien - le dijo Usami - Hoy dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Usagi san? - le preguntó Misaki, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- Sí, muy seguro - le respondió Usami, quien no se percató de que Misaki actuaba muy extraño.

Misaki se levantó, tomó a Usami del brazo y lo arrastró al sofá, colocándolo boca abajo. Después de eso, le desabrochó la camisa y se la sacó de un tirón, para luego acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

\- Se le siente muy tenso, Usagi san - dijo Misaki, usando una extraña voz seductora - Relajate, sensei, porque esta será una noche muy larga.

\- ¿A... A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Usami, dado que se dio cuenta de las intensiones de su amado.

Misaki se sacó la remera y se acostó sobre la espalda desnuda de Usami, sintiendo el contacto directo con su piel. Sus manos pasaron por su torso y empezó a pellizcar sus pezones, para luego darle una mordida a su oreja provocando que las mejillas de Usami se sonrojaran levemente.

\- Me refiero a que, esta noche, yo seré el seme.

Apenas dijo eso siguió pellizcando sus pezones, logrando que Usami gimiera de placer. Luego besó su cuello y así logró que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Poco a poco, sus manos llegaron hasta los pantalones, los cuales los bajó sin ningún descaro y empezó a palpar su miembro erecto, el cual le suplicaba por su atención.

Misaki procedió a bajarle los anatómicos y palpó su miembro con más intensidad, provocando de esta manera que los gemidos de Usami aumentaran.

\- Aaah... Lo haces... Bien... - Susurró Usami, mientras apretaba sus puños contra el sofá - Misaki... Me... Vengo...

Al decir eso, Misaki sintió el semen de Usami en sus manos y se los lamió de una manera lasciva. Luego, tomó un lubricante y empezó a masajear la entrada de Usami con un solo dedo.

\- ¿Te gusta, sensei? - le preguntó Misaki, sin parar de meterle su dedo - ¿Quieres que continue?

\- Aaah... Sí... Me gusta... Aaaah... - le respondió Usami, para luego aumentar el nivel de su gemido al sentir que su amado le metía los dos dedos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, sensei - susurró Misaki, moviendo los dos dedos lentamente - porque pienso venirme dentro de tí.

Misaki metió el tercer dedo y siguió preparando a Usami, quien ya estaba desesperado por sentir a Misaki dentro suyo. Misaki se desabrochó el cierre de su pantalón y sacó los dedos, para meter en su lugar su miembro erecto.

Al principio el muchacho se movía lentamente, mientras que Usami le suplicaba con sus gemidos que no se detuviera. Luego, Misaki empezó con las embestidas, moviéndose con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Usami no paraba de gritar y gemir del placer. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más intensas, tanto que Usami se sentía dichoso y a la vez sorprendido por el potencial de su pareja.

Ya no era aquel chico inocente y esquivo de antes. Ahora se volvió todo un experto, capaz de llevarlo a la gloria y así convertirse en todo un seme azotador pervertido.

Y cuando Misaki se vino dentro de él, el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido en el sofá, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y conpletamente orgulloso de su aprendiz. Su sueño de ser ukeado, al fin, se volvió realidad.

 **Nota:** ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O se traumaron?. Bueno, hice lo que pude. El próximo capítulo serán de los Egoístas. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cenando el plato favorito

**Capítulo 2. Cenando el plato favorito**

Nowaki ingresó al departamento y se sorprendió al ver a Hiroki sentado en la sala, llevando tan solo un delantal.

Buenas noches, Nowaki-chan.

¡Guau! ¡Hiro san! ¿Y esto a qué se debe?

Es que… hoy quise cambiar de humor y como me dijiste que estarías en casa… pues bueno… ¡Feliz aniversario!

Hiroki estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras que Nowaki se sentía muy feliz. No solo se cumplió su deseo de ver a Hiroki con el delantal, sino que también festejarían su aniversario. Y era el día en que se conocieron en el parque por primera vez, hacia tan solo diez años atrás.

¿Qué deseas para hoy? - le preguntó Hiroki, mientras se recostaba en el sofá de forma provocativa - ¿Deseas un baño? ¿Comer? ¿O me quieres a mí?

Nowaki sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían por completo. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Hiroki, lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó a la cocina. Hiroki se puso delante de la mesa y se agachó, apoyando sus dos brazos. Nowaki, entonces, empezó a besar la espalda de Hiroki hasta llegar a su entrada, provocando que éste empezara a gemir.

Nowaki, esto es… increíble… - murmuró Hiroki, mientras Nowaki empezaba a prepararlo lentamente.

Hiro san, eres tierno - le susurró Nowaki al oído, mientras le metía un dedo en su entrada.

Hiroki empezó a gemir, mientras se recostaba en la mesa boca abajo, para así levantar su trasero y facilitar el trabajo a Nowaki. El joven médico introdujo dos dedos y siguió masajeando, mientras se bajaba el pantalón que solo molestaba en esos momentos. Luego introdujo un tercer dedo y siguió masajeándolo, hasta que los gemidos de Hiroki aumentaron de intensidad.

Hiro san, yo… no puedo resistirlo más.

Y al decir eso, retiró los dedos y, en su lugar, introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Hiroki. Inició con movimientos lentos, para luego empezar a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas logrando que Hiroki gritara del placer.

Nowaki… ¡Nowaki!... - empezó a gemir Hiroki.

Eres increíble… Hiro san… estoy completamente dentro - le dijo Nowaki.

Aaahh… lo haces bien… ¡Sigue así! Aaaah…

Hiro san, te amo.

Yo te amo también.

Siguieron con las embestidas, Nowaki empujando y siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas de Hiroki. Y así siguieron hasta que los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Nowaki dentro de Hiroki y Hiroki desde afuera.

¿Te ha gustado la cena, Nowaki? - le preguntó Hiroki, mostrando un leve sonrojo mientras éste lo llevaba a la cama en brazos.

Si. La cena fue deliciosa - le dijo Nowaki, dándole un beso en la frente - Mi plato favorito siempre será Hiro san.

Nowaki recostó a Hiroki y lo arropó. Luego de mirarlo fijamente, decidió destaparlo y empezó a lamerle las tetillas.

Por lo visto alguien quiere postre - murmuró Hiroki, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Nowaki.

Si, deseo un postre de Hiro san - le dijo Nowaki, sin parar de besarle las tetillas, el abdómen, el ombligo, y así hasta llegar a su miembro y realizarle una oral.

Hiroki volvió a gemir, mientras tomaba la cabeza de Nowaki para acentuar la embestida. Enseguida se vino en la boca de Nowaki y éste se tragó el líquido expulsado.

Eres delicioso, Hiro san - le dijo Nowaki, esta vez besándole el cuello - el mejor postre que he probado en mi vida.

Eres tan atrevido, pero me gusta así. - dijo Hiroki, mientras dejaba que Nowaki lo acunara en sus brazos y le hiciera recostar su cabeza en el pecho.

Nowaki se sentía feliz. Al fin su deseo de ver a un Hiroki tierno y atento se hizo realidad.

 **Nota:** Espero les haya gustado. La verdad me fue raro describir a un Hiroki tierno y sumiso, así como también me fue raro escribir a un Misaki seme. También espero que no se hayan traumado, yo solo quiero ver arder el mundo, muajajajaja *okno* .-.

El próximo capítulo será de los terroristas. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida. Saludos :)


	4. Capítulo 3: Amar es innovar

**Capítulo 3. Amar es innovar**

Shinobu acababa de regresar de las compras, mientras que Miyagi lo esperaba para cenar leyendo un libro.

¡Ya llegué! - dijo Shinobu.

Bienvenido - saludó Miyagi, para luego seguir leyendo.

Hoy una amiga me enseñó a preparar curry - dijo Shinobu, mostrándole las compras - así que hoy cenaremos curry.

Espera… ¿Qué? - dijo Miyagi, dejando su libro a un lado y mirando a Shinobu, con asombro - ¿Que harás curry? ¿Qué tu especialidad no es el repollo frito?

Es que… pensé que sería bueno innovar de vez en cuando - dijo Shinobu, sonrojándose un poco - mi amiga me dijo que una de las formas de demostrar amor es innovando. Y bueno, así es como le pedí que me enseñara a hacer curry - y antes de dirigirse a la cocina, le dijo con enojo - ¡Y más te vale que lo comas, viejo! - y cerró de un portazo.

Miyagi se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué decir. Trataba de codificar las palabras de Shinobu y, por un instante, temió por su vida. Solo esperaba que no intentara asesinarlo como lo hizo la otra vez en que se resfrió y le preparó una extraña sopa violeta.

El pequeño terrorista no dejó que Miyagi entrara a la cocina, así que no le quedó otra opción más que esperar y seguir leyendo el libro que le prestó Kamijou y que aún no se lo había devuelto.

Miyagi. La cena está lista - le llamó Shinobu, luego de un rato.

Ya voy - dijo Miyagi, levantándose del sofá, dejando el libro y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ambos se sentaron y Shinobu colocó dos platos, las cuales ya tenían el curry. A simple vista parecían simples currys, sin nada extraño. Tenía los ingredientes de un curry, en un plato especial para curry y hasta olía como curry.

 _Itadakimasu! -_ Dijeron ambos, para luego empezar a degustar la cena.

Miyagi probó el primer bocado, con un poco de duda. No era una maravilla, pero al menos era comestible. Siguió comiendo, ante la atenta mirada de Shinobu, el cual esperaba su aprobación.

¡Está muy bueno! ¡Felicidades! - le dijo Miyagi, con asombro.

N… no hace falta que seas tan amable - dijo Shinobu, esquivando la mirada y poniéndose completamente colorado - y...yo sé que no soy un buen cocinero y que solo comes mis comidas para hacerme sentir bien, pero…

Vamos, Shinobu, esta vez lo digo en serio - dijo Miyagi, sin dejar de comer - Deberías hacer más de estos. Si sigues esforzándote, te aseguro que mejorarás cada día.

Mi… Miyagi - tartamudeó Shinobu, quien en esos momentos no sabía si sonreír o llorar de la emoción. Al fín todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos y pudo alegrar a la persona que amaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer y lavar los platos, Miyagi llevó a Shinobu a la cama y empezó a hacerle el amor.

Detente… Miyagi… no me toques… ahí…

¿Ah, sí? - murmuró Miyagi - pero esta parte me dice lo contrario - continuó de manera pícara, haciendo que Shinobu comenzara a gemir.

¿Entonces era verdad cuando me dijiste que te gustaba mi comida? - le preguntó Shinobu, mirándolo fijamente - ¿No lo decías solo por ser amable?

Sí. Estaba diciendo la verdad - dijo Miyagi - Incluso tu repollo frito estaba mejorando con el tiempo. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Que te harás responsable por hacer que siempre piense en tí.

Sí, mi pequeño terrorista.

Miyagi se colocó boca arriba e hizo que Shinobu se sentara encima de su miembro erecto. Shinobu abrió las piernas y empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, para luego comenzar con las embestidas.

Eres lindo, Shinobu - le dijo Miyagi, admirando las expresiones que le mostraba Shinobu en esa posición.

¿A quién llamas "lindo"? aaaah… - le dijo Shinobu, intentando mostrar una mirada asesina que sería reemplazada por una mirada de placer.

Nunca te dejaría ir - continuó Miyagi.

Pues no lo hagas.

Te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Y siguieron con las embestidas hasta que ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Miyagi dentro de Shinobu y Shinobu encima de la panza de Miyagi.

Ambos se cubrieron con las frazadas y, en esa pequeña cama de soltero, durmieron abrazados durante toda la noche.

 **Nota:** Y aquí está el tercer y último capítulo de este fic, donde el deseo de Miyagi se hizo realidad. Pero aún no termina, porque falta el epílogo de esta historia. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo. La fuente de los deseos**

Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu se encontraron en la plaza, justamente en donde se encontraba la fuente de los deseos. Misaki se sentía muy nervioso, debido a que no esperaba encontrarse a su profesor en ese lugar. Y ahora que ya sabía que él y Usagi eran amigos, tenía miedo de que lo reconociera. En cuanto a Shinobu, no dejaba de mirar con malos ojos a Hiroki. Varias veces vio cómo Miyagi lo abrazaba o le lanzaba besitos al aire, por lo que lo trataba como un rival.

Sin embargo, Hiroki no tenía energías para discutir con ambos jóvenes. Se sentía muy cansado y aún no entendía qué demonios le pasó la noche anterior, en que se colocó el delantal y actuó de forma extraña frente a Nowaki. Algo le decía que fue poseído por una extraña maldición. Por suerte solo duró esa noche, porque al día siguiente volvió a la normalidad.

Misaki, al notar que su profesor actuaba de una forma tranquila, le preguntó con timidez:

\- ¿Se siente bien, profesor?

Hiroki lo miró extrañado. Luego le respondió:

\- Sí, estoy bien, creo. Es que... me pasaron cosas extrañas anoche.

\- ¡Qué casualidad! - dijo Misaki - a mí también me pasó algo extraño.

Shinobu, quien escuchaba la conversación, se acercó a ellos e intervino.

\- ¿Saben? A mí también me pasó algo extraño. Miyagi dijo que mi comida estuvo deliciosa.

\- ¡¿Eso dijo?! - le preguntó Hiroki, con una expresión de asombro. Recordó que una vez su jefe le hizo probar la comida de Shinobu y casi murió de intoxicación.

\- ¡Tampoco cocino tan mal! ¡Soy mejor que tú! - resopló Shinobu, con fastidio. Hiroki suspiró, aún no entendía cómo Miyagi pudo enamorarse de un chico tan problemático.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes anoche? - les preguntó Shinobu, cambiando de tema.

Tanto Misaki como Hiroki se sonrojaron. Al final, Misaki respondió.

\- Bueno, Usag... digo Usami sensei se sentía muy cansado y le dije que le haría unos masajes. Pero... al final... no sé cómo, pero... yo... lo... ataqué - esto último dijo bien bajito.

Tanto Hiroki como Shinobu lo miraron sorprendidos. No podían creer que un chico como Misaki adoptara el papel del activo en la relación, aunque fuese por una noche.

\- ¿Y a tí qué te pasó anoche, Kamijou sensei? - le preguntó Misaki.

Hiroki tardó en responder. Sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, algo que les extrañó a ambos muchachos.

\- Bueno... quise darle una sorpresa a Nowaki por nuestro aniversario y... bueno... no tenía dinero para comprarle un regalo y... al final... lo recibí... y me ofrecí... ¿lo entienden?

Al principio ambos muchachos no entendían lo que les quiso decir Hiroki pero, poco a poco, Misaki mostró una expresión de asombro y le dijo:

\- ¡¿No me digas que eres el "uke"!?

\- ¡¿Por qué te sorprende tanto!?

\- Es que... bueno... en clases... eres tan... "estricto"... jeje... Y Usag... digo Usami sensei me dice que los "ukes" tienen que ser... tiernos... jeje... - Misaki sintió que su vida corría riesgo al dar esa aclaración.

\- Bueno, yo soy el "uke" y no me considero tierno - dijo Shinobu, mostrando una expresión seria - Es más, le exigo a mi pareja que solo me atienda a mí y me ame a mí.

Tanto Misaki como Hiroki sintieron que Shinobu emanaba un aura asesina oculta en esa apariencia delicada que presentaba a los demás.

Mientras conversaban, tres chicas se acercaron a la fuente y hablaron de sus deseos. Los tres ukes detuvieron la discusión y las escucharon a lo lejos.

\- ¿Sabes? Una amiga me dijo que esta fuente cumple todos tus deseos - dijo la primera chica.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo la segunda - pero tengo entendido que solo te cumple tus deseos por un día.

\- ¡Lástima! - dijo la tercera chica - y yo que deseaba ver un live action de mi hermano con su mejor amigo en escenas comprometedoras todos los días.

\- Definitivamente las fujoshis dan miedo - dijeron sus dos amigas, al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, ¿Pedimos nuestros deseos a la fuente o no? - les preguntó la fujoshi.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Aunque sea por un día!

Las tres sacaron sus monedas, pidieron sus deseos en la mente y lanzaron las monedas a la fuente.

Cuando se fueron, los tres ukes se acercaron a la fuente y se llevaron la sorpresa de que las monedas desaparecieron.

\- ¿Saben? Algo me dice que nuestras parejas pidieron sus deseos aquí, a la fuente - dijo Misaki, mostrando un leve sonrojo.

\- Si es así, ese maldito mocoso me las va a pagar - dijo Hiroki, mientras le salía humo de la cabeza.

Tanto Misaki como Shinobu se apiadaron del alma de la pobre pareja de Hiroki.

\- ¿Y si nosotros también pedimos nuestros deseos? - dijo Shinobu - Hace tiempo deseo que Miyagi me lleve a una cita de ensueño - y al decir eso, se sonrojó.

\- Y yo deseo que Usagi no escriba historias homoeróticas usando mi nombre - dijo Misaki - ¡Eso es atentar contra mis derechos!

\- Y yo deseo que Nowaki pase más tiempo conmigo - dijo Hiroki, mostrando una expresión de tristeza que sorprendió a Misaki y Shinobu - ¿Saben? Él es un médico residente y casi nunca nos vemos. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero me siento muy solo cuando no está en casa. Al menos, aunque sea por un día, deseo estar con él.

Los tres sacaron sus monedas, pidieron sus deseos en silencio y las lanzaron en la fuente.

 **Nota:** Espero les haya gustado este fic cortito, pero traumatizante (en especial por hacer que Usagi sea el uke, muajajajaja). Estaré esperando sus comentarios. Saludos :*


End file.
